A Shadow Of Myself
by MistSpade
Summary: Every since Cordelia has ratted out the coven to the public, a new anicent evil has arisen from it's sleep. Things are now becoming more crazy than ever. So, an new witch who is just coming into his powers and the high school drama is now . Black OC!


_**Disclaimer : I do not own the American Horror Story Series. Or to be specific, the Coven. The productions are all owned by none other than, the genius himself, Ryan Murphy.**_

**Author's note : I really like the way how the show kind of left things up to the imagination, but what happen to the little baby, that Spaulding took from Marie. I mean, for he sake of sanity itself. Someone please get the baby away from Spaulding. I'm happy that these bitches got what they deserve, Madison, Fiona, and Delaurie. But somebody put Marie Laveau back together. I mean Humpty Dumpty.**

**Anyways, if you don't like yaoi or yuri couples, then all I have to say is that you can just press the little blue back button right now, and don't read then. Otherwise for the raders who want to, all I have to say is enjoy at your own risk!**

**Now on to the fanfic!**

* * *

**_Somewhere in South Carolina..._**

_After the coven was ratted out by the new supreme Cordelia Foxx, who just recently changed her last name back to what is was before, Goode. Well from where I'm standing, people were literally going fucking crazy. Some of the girls in the school trying to say that they were actually witches. But i knew for a fact that they weren' be honest with you, only two of my friends and myself included are witches._

_Yeah, but that's not even the half of it. I'm a guy. Yep, i said it. I'm an guy. Who is apparently a witch. How i found out i was one when I was just starting high school. I was just walking down through the hallway trying to get to my next class. Only to stop when i heard a voice in my head saying" God, he is so cute." Turning I saw a dark chocolate brown haired girl with green eyes just staring at me with most lust filled eyes that i could see. Thinking that she had probably said it with her mouth, you began to walk closer to her. Then you hear another voice saying" He is coming this way, breathe Cassandra, breathe."_

_Shocked to see that her mouth was not moving at all. You then realized that you were hearing the girl's thoughts. And that literally scared the hell out of you. Trying to show no indication of fear or any other negative emotion, you then took a deep breathe, and made a bee-line to the door. Only to stumble right on top of the young brunette. She then said" Oops, my bad. Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." This is what going through her head" Damn, he got's some soft pecs." Quickly feeling uncomfortable by the whole entire situation. You then got off her, a dark red blush soared across your face. Soon enough, the bell had rung and that the intercom had called my name to the office._

_Still uncomfortable about the whole entire scene that just happen earlier. I literally raced to the main office, passing almost every single student that tried to get passed me. As soon as I made it to the main office. The principal, Mr. Salavadore directed me straight to his office. Thinking" what the hell did I do now?" replaying in my mind. Shaking my head, you then saw it was none other than Queenie. One of the council members from the coven in New Orleans. You then asked "What are you doing here? I mean, I never sent my information to you guys anyway."_

_She then turned over in the wheelchair saying" Boy, I'm here for you. Turns out your mom sent your information to us. Saying that you and I are descended from the same person. From the Salem witch trials. Her name was Tituba." Blinking your eyes in surprise, you then replied saying" You mean I'm descended from the person who was first accused of witchcraft. The one woman who vowed revenge on that bitch of girl, Abagil. And what do you mean my mom sent my information to you?"_

_"It's just that. So Nick, what power do you have anyway?" She had said with a curious yet sarcastic-like tone. Glaring at her, you then replied back saying" Does reading minds count as a power. I mean I just woke up one day, and I hear all these voices. They are so fucking loud, that I wish someone would put the world on mute." Shaking her head, Queenie then said" Well, it looks like you have Clairvoyance. Like my former friend and sister witch, Nan. And now get ready cause your whole entire life is about to change. Follow me, oh an Derek even think about following us, and I will personally turn your brain into mush."Turning her head to the principal, Queenie got up from her seat and walked straight out the office. _

_Seeing that it was no point in resisting, you then follow her to her car outside of the school. She opened the door and told you to get in the front seat. You then gave the senior witch a glare and suddenly you were hit with what felt like a train. "We are heading to your house, and your mother got something to tell you." Queenie then yelled" Boy, stop going through my head. Or you will get hurt." Widening in shock, you then said " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Giving out a smile, she said "Yeah, yeah save for it when you get home." And then she drove off to my house. Right in the middle of the golf course._

_Hurriedly you got out the car, not caring to hear Queenie telling you to wait. You then raced inside and yelled"Mom, get downstairs. You got some splain'n to do." As soon as she got downstairs, she saw Queenie coming into the background. And said"It's nice to see you, Queenie." Looking back from your mother to Queenie, you then said"How the fuck do you two know each other, anyway? And what is going on here?"_

_"Well, for one language. And calm you jets, Nick. How I know Queenie is because she is family. She is my cousin from my dad's side of the family. Along that the reason I called her is that you were beginning to show your powers. Like most of the family. But anyways, how you been girl?" You mother said in a calm tone._

* * *

**_Author's note : I will leave you at this for the moment, seeing if you have any ideas to where this story / fanfic could go. So comment and review to give me your thoughts of how this fanfic went._**


End file.
